stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Liquid Snake
Liquid Snake simply known as Liquid is Snake's twin and long-time enemy. He was thought to have been killed in Act II Part 4 fighting Snake, but in Season Four it was revealed he didn't die. History Background Liquid Snake is the genetic twin brother of Solid Snake, both being the cloned sons of the legendary mercenary Big Boss. Early in his military years Liquid was sent to the UK where he trained and eventually joined the British SAS. He would later distinguish himself as a deadly and effective soldier throughout The Gulf War. Recognizing his superior skills as a special operative, he was appointed the rank of commander in the newly reinstated FOXHOUND team, Liquid would utilize the forces FOXHOUND and the Genome Soldiers in the takeover of the Shadow Moses facility. Prior to the events of ''Metal Gear Solid, ''Liquid murders Master Miller, assumes his identity, and joins Snake's mission support team (via codec) throughout the Shadow Moses mission. Posing as Master Miller, Liquid easily manipulates Snake into activating Metal Gear REX. Snake, with the help of Gray Fox, successfully destroys Metal Gear REX and prevents a nuclear strike. Liquid challenges Snake to one final fight in hand-to-hand combat atop the wrecked REX to determine which of them truly is the dominant son of Big Boss. Snake defeats Liquid and escapes with Meryl from the Shadow Moses facility. Liquid manages to follow them and holds them at gunpoint, but Liquid suddenly dies of a fatal heartattack from the FOXDIE virus...or so Snake thought. The Movie In Act II Part 2 Liquid appears after Snake leaves Otacon at The Battlefield and captures Otacon so he can't help Snake. Later Snake comes back to the Battlefield and Liquid greets him. Snake asks if he should be driving Metal Gear and Liquid says he's not interested in Metal Gear anymore, because he's interested in a place in the new world order. Snake asks him who's new world order and Liquid replies by shouting, "His!" and points to Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario reveals that Liquid is working for him and tells Liquid he can leave. Liquid then leaves the Battlefield. Liquid eventually releases Otacon for an unknown reason and meets Snake at The Old Railroad. Snake tells Liquid his new world is finished, but Liquid says he doesn't need Shadow Mario to take over to start his new world, just his "creative mind" and ambition. He then reveals somethings will have to change to get his new world started which starts with Snake's death. Liquid pulls out his gun and is about to shoot Snake, but Snake shoots him first. As Liquid is dying on the ground Snake comes over to him. Liquid makes a loud, angry grunt and Snake punches him in the face killing him. Snake then walks away saying "Goodbye Liquid, see you in Hell." Alive? In Season Four, it has been mentioned by Snake that he saw Liquid leaving a StarBucks coffee shop and Snake visits Mario to tell him of it. Mario wonders why he would be walking around instead of keeping a low key and asks Snake how he is alive if he killed him though Snake says he never bothered too check if he died. Mario says not to worry and he thinks they can take him but Snake is still unsure. Liquid makes his return in Episode 53 different with longer hair. He is now working with Blare and Ken from Street Fighter to destroy Mario and his friends. Blare had recruited after explaining Snake's FOXDIE chocolates are posioned and that by working for him he could get the untainted chocolates and eventually a full cure for FOXDIE (He was found drinking Starbucks which confirmed Snake's observation). Personality Liquid Snake displays signs ranging from pure insanity to strategic and tactical genius. He is a cold blooded soldier who isnt bothered to ruthlessly kill to achieve his goals. Liquid in known for his grudge against Solid Snake for being the 'dominant' brother and son of the legendary mercenary Big Boss. He believes that his only goal in life is to destroy Solid Snake and fulfill the legacy of Big Boss through world domination. Unlike Snake, who is usually calm and collected, Liquid is very loud and arrogant. Abilities Liquid Snake has nearly the exact combat skills and abilities as his twin brother Solid Snake. Both are schooled in the fighting form of CQC (Close Quarter Combat), extensive training in weapon usage, stealth techniques, and fighting experience from years in the battlefield. Trivia * The Overcoat that Liquid wears is the same one worn by Shadow Mario. * Although he does not appear in Season Three. The plotline in Metal Gear Solid where he disguised himself as Master Miller was used when Snake, Otacon and Ash got help from Miller (who was really Wario in disguise) and got tricked by him into recharging the Nether Saber much like how Liquid tricked Snake into activating Metal Gear REX. * It's possible Liquid's new appearance is to avoid suspicion on how he was alive or the hyper aging process is happening on him too and he hiding his bad appearance. Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Characters Category:The Movie Category:Villains Category:Season Four